southparkyoutuber45fandomcom-20200215-history
Sheila
Sheila Broflovski is Kyle Broflovski's mother and the adoptive mother of Ike Broflovski. She is frequently despised and insulted by Cartman, who calls her a 'bitch' as she usually spoils his misguided fun. In fact, he has even created a song to make fun of her entitled "Kyle's Mom is a Bitch". Appearance Sheila wears a midnight blue dress suit with a white shirt and a violet-red skirt underneath. She also wears beige nylons, black shoes, red lipstick, and gold earrings. Her hair is long and red, much like her son Kyle's, and put up in a beehive. She is overweight and shorter than average height. She speaks with a rather broad Jersey accent. During the Camping trip in "Pip's Return from the Dead", Sheila wore a midnight blue dress shirt with short sleeves and white buttons, violet-red shorts, and her black shoes. Personality Sheila is very protective about her family and has often led huge campaigns against beliefs and other such examples which she believes are unsafe, often going too far in her efforts and steamrolling her son in the process. She was the cause of the America-Canada War and was the leader behind "Mothers Against Canada" (M.A.C.). She also seems to be somewhat nosy, poking into things that are other people's business. For instance, when she found out that Gerald Broflovski and Stuart McCormick used to be friends in high school she arranged a fishing date between the two (which had bad results.) In retrospect, either the relationship between Gerald and Stuart OR the fact that the Broflovskis are from New Jersey may be non-canon, unless Stuart McCormick lived in New Jersey with Gerald prior, or Gerald and Stuart went to high school together in South Park or some other location, before Gerald moved to New Jersey and impregnated Sheila with Kyle. She is also quite quick to anger when she is challenged, or more correctly when someone tries to tell her she's wrong. An example being that she shot Terrance and Phillip when Kyle told her she was wrong in starting a war with Canada when all he did was go see an R rated movie, in normal episodes when Kyle tries to talk back Sheila raises her voice and gives him into trouble no matter how right he might be to do so. In the 8th draft of the script for the movie, it is clear that the power of leading M.A.C. went to her head and made her insane to the point where after discovering Ike, Cartman, and Kyle were at the USO show, General Plymkin thinks they are "Canadian Sympathizers" and wanted them executed along side with Terrance and Phillip and apparently she and Cartman's mom were okay with it while Stan and Kenny's mothers were shocked at this act. After the war began she went on a insane rant about how perfect her plan is to eliminate "not pretty things" and among other things admitted that Kyle wasn't born in a hospital. That and she mistook Satan for Alan Dershowitz. This aspect of Sheila's was dropped from the main film as it seemed to be very uncharacteristic of her and to make her more sympathetic as she saw what the war lead to. However, her over-protective and annoying personality and protests seem to have diminished a lot in recent seasons. Gallery MrsBroflovski.png Sheila GA1.PNG Sheila GA2.PNG Sheila Plotagon.PNG